The Uncertainty Paradox
by Xtremismrk8
Summary: A 16 year old Wally wakes up to a different world, a damaged world. How did he get here? Why now? Like this? More importantly how will he get back? And what will he find along the way? Universe-Altered with little tidbits of Invasion. Mild swearing, possible violence.
1. Dazed and Displaced

**"The Uncertainty Paradox"**

 **by Xtremismrk8**

Genre: Drama/Angst/Adventure/Friendship

Rating: mid to high T for swearing, mentions of blood, death, and apocalyptic wasteland.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, but it's coming back! But damn DC universe is expensive with all my other bills, still gonna buy it to support it though!

* * *

 **"Dazed and Displaced"**

* * *

 **Star Labs Nevada**

 **Team Year...April 22...**

Kid Flash woke up dizzy, his head buzzing as he tried to force his eyes to open. He was laying flat on the ground, trying to remember what happened and why he was here.

Finally managing to open his eyes, he saw the sky. His eyes shot wide open.

The sky was grey. Like completely grey, filled with dark clouds, and completely devoid of anything that resembled the dim blue sky that he had just seen literally moments ago.

He shook his head and rubbed the dirt off around him as he tried to stand up, his body unusually weak as he began to fully take in his surroundings.

The whole area was gone, and all he was standing in was a desolated abandoned area. Filled with nothing but debris and broken structures. He looked around, trying his best not to panic. The whole sky was grey and filled with smoke like the whole world had went to oblivion. He coughed up hard, a faint aroma of smoke and soot breaching into his lungs.

His body ached as he stood, his thoughts barely clearing up as he turned around looking for the team.

 _'Guys?'_ He said worriedly over the mind link, his eyes darting around slowly. Nothing. He activated his comms. "Anyone copy? Team, where'd everyone go?" He said, his voice starting to panic, anxious for answer, only to receive static. "What the heck is going on? Where am I?"

 _Ok, ok Walls, cool it man. This is probably just a really bad dream. You're just dazed and confused. I'm probably in the cave right now, falling asleep after watching a Mad Max marathon with the Team. I-wait_

"What was the last thing I remember?" He tried to remember what happened before this, why he ended up where he was but all that came up was a blank. "I don't remember what happened." All he remembered was a flash of light and then poof, here he was.

Waiting around here wasn't going to do him any favors, best he could do is try and find the nearest zeta tube and get back to the Cave and the team. He hopes that this is just some crazy simulation or some bad dream from eating too much before falling asleep.

He looked around, trying to place himself. Now he really wished he had Rob and his tech, he has no idea where he was. The horizon looked bleak but from some of the debris he saw, signs say he's in Nevada.

He checked himself out before he began readying to sprint.

 _Arms? Check. Legs? Check. Body? Check? Everything seems to be in working order, just a little sore, which rarely happens. Alright, nearest zeta tube should be in California, or at least the one I remember. If I can get to that I can go home. Just stay calm Walls, it'll all make sense soon._ He activated his stealth tech as he began to run.

...

Running to California took a little longer than expected, his sore muscles still recovering from whatever happened in Nevada. Why did he end up there? And what did it have to do with Star Labs? Nevertheless he finally arrived only to see that the buildings and streets were abandoned and all but destroyed. He stopped for a moment looking around, if this was a sick dream he wasn't liking it. He grabbed a newspaper off the floor, some words he could only make out were Reach and drinks. "HELLO! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?!" He screamed to the horizon, only receiving an echo as silence filled the air again. He shook his head and began to head for the alleyway with the zeta tube.

Barely whizzing through the streets he finally saw the zeta tube, and it was destroyed. He cursed under his breath as he looked around, tired. Still, he could take a break here. He sat next to the zeta tube and started messing with some parts.

After removing some parts he took out his comms and tried to jury rig a ping system. That way at least someone could find him.

He sat there for a few moments, tired, a little hungry as he checked his little food containers in his wrist. There was some food in there. Meaning whatever happened to him wasn't over 36 hours. He grabbed a little snack as he tried to eat.

 _If this zeta tube's destroyed, the others are possibly as well. Have to go to the Hall. I... I need to get to hall. There should be something there. I know it. If not, the Cave. If not, the batcav-_

Soon he heard something, what sounded like little clicking. And it was coming right for him. He stood up immediately and began booking it, hiding in another alleyway. He peered a little bit to the side and saw little drones searching around. The drones were followed by a hulking blue and black figure 5 times his size, jacked, and completely ready to kill with his eyes that looked incredibly soulless and hollow of any emotion.

Kid Flash covered his mouth, not wanting the alien to know where he was. He slowly walked away from the alleyway, before accidentally taking a step on a piece of glass. He heard clicks coming toward him.

He took a slow deep breath and began to run. Running and not looking back. Only heading to the one place he knows he can hide in the Hall of Justice.

He ran for a while, taking stops occasionally to refuel and recharge. He never felt this tired, whatever happened must have drained a lot his energy. Time passed as he ran through the buildings and cities, only he couldn't tell as the sky never changed, always staying the same shade of depressing dark bleak grey. It annoyed him, he was sure it was the afternoon or close to night. Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

After a while he finally arrived to the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the hall or rather where the hall was supposed to be. The hall collapsed onto itself. All that was left was cement and dirt.

He knelt on the ground, his body tired from all the running. He tried staying calm this whole time but none of this makes sense. He had passed Central City a while back, he wanted to check up on his parents, but he... he couldn't. He had to find answers first, so that this sick dream didn't linger any longer.

 _Where was the League? The Team? What the heck happened to the world? And why can't I remember anything?!_

He pounded the ground as he took sharp breaths. He had no idea what to do, he tried his best not to cry. He was in some post-apocalyptic landscape with no place to go. He could head to the Cave, one last try, but he didn't want to be disappointed, he wasn't sure if he could take it.

He sniffed as rubbed his eyes. He was going to the Cave, no matter what. He has to find answers. Whatever the hell this is, he's getting out of it, no matter what.

He took a deep breath, tired but ready to run. Before he could stand up, he started hearing something. It sounded like a whizzing. And it was coming right at him. He barely processed anything as he saw a figure running to him from the horizon and it was coming in fast. He stood up as fast as he could, ready to run, but he was too late, the figure tackled him, knocking him out as they both landed on the ground. The figure stood up, grabbing Kid Flash's comm link and turning it off.

The figure made KF lie flat on the ground, finally taking his appearance in. The figure slowly moved his hand to his mask to remove it.

"No way." The brown haired figure said as he turned on his own comm. "Can't be, its not possible."

"*B, what is it? Report.*"

"*That signal that you sent me to find E, I found it, or rather him. I need you guys to check for me. Call D.*"

"*Him? Who?*"

"*Prep the base for interrogation, I'm going to take him back.*"

"*Alright. I'll inform D and A. E out.*"

The figure picked up the rather heavy speedster, placing him on his shoulder and began running.

...

 **Undisclosed Location**

Wally woke up again, this time in chains and with a inhibitor collar around his neck. He was in a dark room, his eyes shifting looking for something to find. He wanted to scream but he had to stay calm, whatever hit him was fast, faster than him.

A small light flickered on. He was in a small crevice of a some kind of cave or bunker. He really hoped he was in the Mount Justice. A figure slowly walked up to him from the darkness, his face covered with a rag and goggles.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash said, his hands rattling against his chains.

"Better question is, who are you? Also don't even bother trying to break out, the collar may not be perfect, but at least it can hold you." The figure said, the voice sounding off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are here? What was that comm signal?"

"What are you talking about? I was trying to call any of my friends, the League, anyone."

"The League? Wow, you're an interesting case aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Please tell me. What the heck is going on? This isn't some training sim, the League stopped them after what happened to me and my friends. And if this is some dream then I'd like to wake up now." He pleaded to the figure who looked away as if he was listening to someone in his ear. "PLEASE! Tell me what happened to the world, why are there beetle aliens? What happened to the team? The hall? Anything?!"

The figure pinched his nose, "Look, as much as we'd like to answer those, you have to answer our questions first, we have to be sure."

"What kind of questions?"

"...Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Kid Flash."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a clone if that's what you're asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How would we know? Better question, how would you know? What's your real name?"

"I'm not going to tell you, its called a secret identity for a reason."

"Secret identities don't exist here anymore."

"Anymore? And where exactly is here?" The figure, who he now sees is pretty short, possibly a kid, still it changes nothing. "I know I'm not a clone, I just woke up in Star Labs Nevada and now I'm in a world where I'm pretty sure we got nuked. I-wait, what do you mean we?"

"I'm asking the questions. How can you prove to us you're not a clone?"

"How do I know you're even a good guy? Besides, its kind of hard to prove I'm not a clone, not unless you've got a telepath or DNA tests." _Wow, you'd think there'd be a way for the league and the team to find out that didn't involve telepathy._

"Trust me, we're the good guys. And we have our ways, despite our limited resources."

"I'm a good guy as well, I'm hero, partner to the Flash, I'm Kid Flash."

"We don't believe you."

"Why? Just tell me what's going on!" He gestures behind his back at the mirror above them, giving them a small hand movement, Kid Flash barely notices. "At least tell me what was that thing that took me down. Was that a speedster? He moved pretty fast. No way any human could move that fast unless they were a speedster."

"Yeah, it sure was."

"What about those alien things?"

"Do you not know what those are?"

"If I did I'd be at least more calmer than I am now."

"How old are you?"

"I'm... 16."

The figure looked at Kid Flash, unsure of what to do. "...Fine, on the count of three, both of us say you're real name."

"What?! Why?!" Wally yelled as he tugged against his chains.

"We have to be sure, this conversation is going nowhere, as everyone in my ear keeps telling me. So are you up for it? Either way, it seems you have nothing to lose."

"I... no. I don't know you, I'm not going to risk my identity on the off chance you might think you know me. I know I'm not a clone. So either way, I guess we're stuck."

"...Fine." The figure walked out the door. Kid Flash dropped his head as he tried to figure something out. Then he remembered, the guy said the collar was faulty. If he could vibrate quick enough, he could phase out of this and get out of here. He just had to wait for the right moment.

A second or two later the lights on the collar began to flicker, he started vibrating, focusing really hard on phasing through. He put all his energy into it, closing his eyes and focusing. He heard a few clings on the ground and all the chains and collar was off him. He checked his body, made sure nothing was missing. Only thing he saw was that the food he ate a little bit of was gone. He stood up weakly, and noticed his vision was blurring, he touched his nose and it was bleeding. He fought hard to not pass out. He reached for the door, hoping to escape, only for the door to spring open. Wally fell back, but not before seeing a different figure, his voice sounding so similar. He was caught just before he collapsed to the ground.

"...Rob?" He said, before passing out.

* * *

A/N: And test chapter done. What do you guys think? I'll post the rest when I can. This one was itching in the back of my mind for a while and hopefully you guys enjoyed this small prelude, hopefully I can finish this before the new season of YJ comes out.


	2. The Tourist and Tour Guides

" **The Tourist and Tour Guides"**

* * *

 **Star Labs Nevada**

 **Team Year 1, March 15, 16:19 PST**

A gigantic whirlwind of energy began to grow. The bright blue light began to fill the room as the energy tornado began to surge with electricity. All the Star Labs employees ran to evacuate as sirens rung through the facility.

"Accelerator's about to go critical! KF we have a chance, the only way to contain it is if you run counter-clockwise to its rotation! You do that before it goes critical and it'll collapse onto itself!" Robin screamed into the mind link.

"Yeah, I got it! Be right back! Get everyone clear!"

"Everyone move!"

A blue flash englufled the area as the tornado began to react violently.

"KF!"

...

 **Undisclosed Location**

 **April 23, Year...**

KF hazily, but finally, gained back consciousness, he felt himself lying on a cot. He was barely able to move, that vibration stunt caused him to be burnt out. He could barely open his eyes, but he started hearing muffled voices talking near him. He lay there tired, hoping that this was some kind of dream that he'd wake up from soon, as he laid there he tried to focus on what they were saying.

"— _WOW_. You know you'd think by now we'd figure out how to sort out who are clones with all the time we've had. I mean I get they're practically indistinguishable from the originals but there has gotta be some glaring flaw. Why can't bad scientists just be absolute morons for once? I mean seriously, would make this a little easier." The voice added the last part sadly. "Arghh, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Sorry D." The first voice said to the others, but he sounded... wrong, like his voice sounded like a random mix of a computerized voice and a real person.

"It's fine." The second voice said, sounding like Rob. But older and more hoarse. And more...tired, like really tired. "Did you double check with your other instruments? We need to be sure." He said to the first voice anxiously.

"You betcha I double checked, triple checked, and badabing, checked just now." He said to the others, who looked like they were wayyy too used to the way he spoke. They rolled their eyes, motioning him to continue. "The DNA scans, cell analysis, and brain structure is close enough with my limited processing to the original KF. Also he's not transmitting any outgoing signals, so not a robot or clone with a chip in his brain. Now with all the boring stuff outta the way I'll keep digging, I may have another idea. But what you're saying also probably makes sense."

KF could hear Rob turn to look at him on the cot. "Well, he did say he originated from the energy surge in Nevada, and he doesn't seem to have the clue to where he is, and last I checked the Reach don't do cloning, not after they got what they needed. Question is... Why here? Why now? And why not make him older if he was a clone?"

They all shrugged. "Hopefully this isn't some sick prank," the hybrid voice continued, "otherwise I'd literally attempt to destroy them. On your guys' behalf of course. I mean would I succeed?" He shrugs. "Probably not, but this is terrible way to find where we are, place is reinforced and secure as it can get. Too much trouble and not enough strategy in my unhumble opinion."

"I mean they probably could have done like what they did with Superboy? Could be that." A younger person said to Rob, possibly the one who interrogated KF before. "Maybe they didn't finish on time."

"Nah," the weird hybrid voice said, "SB was a special case, plus this KF was using an old defunct comm frequency that changed a long time ago. Way before Le Reeeeaaach." He added the last part annoyed with a different voice, as if he was repeating some tv personality. "It's probably why it was so easy to find him. Well, that and he was standing right outside."

"Yeah, around Year 1." Rob confirmed. "So is it possible that he's-"

"The real deal?" The young voice said, piping up, slightly hopeful. "Although, from what my folks told me I don't remember KF wearing black."

"Also he was supposed to be fast, but he barely reacted to B outside."

"Its Stealth tech." He replied to B as he turned to the other figure. "I guess, although I'd chalk that last part up to fatigue. I mean for sure we can assume it's not him, not the one we knew anyways. And I-" Rob paused for a moment, looking at KF lying there on the cot, his gaze beyond expression, "-look, his nose bled when he phased and he seems clueless about what's going on here. While clones aren't perfect, I don't think they could duplicate a speedster's powers, it's too difficult, at least not as properly as even KF, whose powers were an accident."

"Records show the light could barely duplicate Superman's powers, don't think anyone else even came close."

"Could be alternate dimension?" The young voice piped in.

"Maybe?" The hybrid voice added, "Or Alternate timeline? Parallel Dimension possibly? Perpendicular dimension? Similar timeline but from alternate dimension? Just spitting out theories here. Damn. I dunno, my chips hurt just thinkin' 'bout it—Laser." He said as he scratched his head. Either no one noticed the weird last part or were just too focused on KF. He noticed Rob looking at KF, just completely frozen as if he was about to break. "...You know D you could ask A to come in here. Maybe she could help."

It took him a few second before he responded, snapping out of his train of thought. He took a small breath. "I've already told her something was up and I'd explain, but she'd have to wait until we verify. She's going as fast as she can helping serve food right now with L to some new stragglers. Plus, I don't want to put her through that if we're wrong and it's not him." He said, adding the last part sadly.

The hybrid put a hand on Rob's shoulder, "I... get it man, don't worry. I've changed the parameters, looking for something else, this should all be over soon."

Rob nodded in thanks as he turned to him, "...E, if it is him... Set honesty parameters to 90 percent."

"You sure?" D nodded. "It needs voice verification." The hybrid added automatically. Rob mumbled something into E's ear before stopping himself and adding something else. The hybrid looked at him. "Confirmed, attempting to accommodate parameters with existing codes at nearest to maximum capacity. Confirmed, parameters accommodated." He said robotically before returning back to his hybrid voice. "Don't blow your heart out old timer. We'll get to the bottom of this debacle."

"Heavy on the _D_." Rob added, barely breaking into a small smile. "And Old timer? Really? Last I checked you were the fossil here."

"Eh, relative, I'm only a year and a half older, but I still look great for 60 and I gotcha to smile right? Not all of us can be dour all the time, even with the justifiable circumstances—xeno." He added the last part, as if his voice glitched. "Any-any other thoughts on this B? Helps the brain solve problems if we aren't focused on the actual problem."

"Well," the young voice added, "if he isn't a clone and he's not from a parallel earth then why hasn't the mode crashed?"

"Huh. Good question. No clue, but would we even feel it crash? Maybe that's just what we're resigned to? Like, if it did change and we still end up exactly where we are, then I guess life's an ass that way. Timelines galore, my half of 32 ram be screwed."

"E... Come on." B said half-heartedly, the other half looking in understanding.

"Hey, can't help it. Plus I call them as I calc them. Only better to rip off the band-aid now. If it helps, maybe the mode crashing isn't instantaneous. Speaking of something burning. I'll be right back." With that he walked away, feet patting on the floor like hiking boots hitting the rocks quietly.

"D..." The young voice said turning to Rob. "If this him, do you think it's possible that we can—"

"I'm not sure, I want it to be but... I don't want you to get your hopes up, or ours, and if it is, we can't risk it, not until we know exactly what we're dealing with. So for now, keep it close to the chest."

B nodded. "But if it is him..."

"If it is him, well then this is some crazy paradox we're all living in, and either the universe for once is throwing us a bone or..."

"Or trying to get us on mode." B said, narrowing his eyes.

After a waiting for a while to see if they would say anything else, KF tried to sit up on the cot, touching his upper lip to see if he was bleeding from the nose.

"Rest," the tall figure said sitting next to him, making him lie down as he took his napkin out and cleaned some KF's blood. KF's vision began to clear up more, the man (he hoped was Rob) was older, taller but slightly hunched, he had a little scar over his eye and he was growing a dark 5 O'clock shadow, he had longer black hair, with a slight mullet growing and a slight streak of grey hair, he was wearing dark grey and black clothes that were torn. "Your little vibration stunt practically knocked you out."

"You're lucky that you didn't completely drain yourself." The young voice added. The kid, he can now actually tell is a kid with this lighting in the dimly lit room, had brown hair and green eyes was wearing dark jeans, finger-less gloves, and a maroon shirt. He was also wearing bandana covering his mouth, concealing his identity, probably to protect himself for a reason or maybe just out of habit, as Rob didn't seem to care. KF looked between both of them, holding a hand to his head to stop the headache.

"I-yeah... I remember? Worth a shot, not sure if I could trust you guys." He said, adding the last part a little bit quieter. He wasn't sure if he could trust them, even if it did sound like an older version of Rob, was it really though? "I still don't."

"Well that's still on the table for both of us, but now that you're actually awake. First question, who do you think we are?" KF looked at the old man, squinting and trying to see anything that didn't confirm his actual suspicions.

"You... You're soo...but you sound so familair." The old man nodded to him to continue. "You can't be... It's not possible."

"What's my name?"

"R-Rob?" His eyes filled with tears, it couldn't be, but it was, after squinting and looking at him trying to find features that he knew he saw him. Wow, he looked so different from the 14 year old that he saw just a few hours ago. "Is that really you? Man-I-Is it good to see a friendly fac-"

But before he could finish another figure, who had a human physique but from head to toe looked like he was covered in dark grey shifting particles with only a face that was closely resembling human with brightly lit white LED eyes came in, it took Wally all his strength not to be surprised, but he couldn't help it. "Hold your horses buckaroo, Nurse E's here to check something." The figure said, who he now sees is the one with the hybrid voice.

"Not again! Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?! Dude Rob, its me!"

Before Rob or the young one could say anything the walking computer went next to KF's cot and grabbed the one handkerchief that was used to clean Wally's nose from the bleeding and took a few steps back from KF.

"Hush little redheaded road runner. Just watch the magic." He said as his arm formed into a small laser. Before the beam started to light up he turned to Rob. "Might wanna step back."

Rob nodded as stood up, taking a few steps back next to B.

The borg took the bloody handkerchief and put what looked like a small glowing red cylinder into his arm. His arm began to shift and transform into a small cannon, and soon he placed it right next to the blood, Wally could swear that the (android? Robot?) whatever, closed his eyes as if he was scared. They all waited for a few moments, what he estimated to be at least over 15 minutes, and the blood wasn't reacting. Was the blood supposed to be reacting? Is this how they were going to tell if he was a clone?

"Phew! That's good." E sighed. "Guess we forgot about it in all of the excitement."

"Which is?..." B egged on.

"Well for starters I'm not a Pollock painting on the floor. Oh and I just got two jobs done. This and the other data process."

Rob looked between KF and E. "And?"

"Good news he's not a clone," KF and the others breathed a sign of relief, "-synthetic xenothium isn't making his blood react erratically after over 15 min. Added an extra moment or two just to be sure if it could blow." Rob nodded in understanding, KF looked at them confused. "And I'm detecting faint particles of zeta and chronotron radiation coming off his prepubescent body."

"Hey!"

"I'm usually 100 percent right 80 percent of the time." He piped back. "Just joshing ya red, hopefully those aren't lethal, I don't think they are. Also your semi-teenage body is a extremely fatigued, probably because of the excess energy you must have exerted before I guess—what's a good non-boring way to put it—exploding into existence here."

Wally's eyes shot wide open, "That still doesn't help me any-wait what do you mean explode into existence? Now that I'm proven not be a clone can someone please tell me what is happening here? Please, Rob, what happened to the world? To the team? What happened to you? And who's this kid? Is he your kid?"

Rob began walking back to him as E spoke. "First, let's say your name together."

"What?! But you just said-"

"Hey, gotta give a little entrance fee before we can let you have the a full course. It's not that we don't trust you, we just don't trust you entirely. Trust, but verify, and... we gotta gauge something else here, sorry." E shrugged.

Rob sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. It'll be fine." Rob nodded which KF followed. This was some kind of test, but he had nothing to worry about. Right? "Together, let's count." KF nodded.

"Count of 3... Backwards, upsides, Three! Wallace Rudolph West!" They both said in unison. Rob let out a sign of relief, as did Wally.

"Di-I remember you liked to do that. We can now confirm you're at least older than 14."

"Yeah th at's right, I'm 16. Only you'd know that Rob." He said as he hugged him immediately, Rob hugged back, albeit slower than he expected. "What about... you know..."He gestured to the kid and the walking computer.

"Wally, its okay, we can use our real names, like Bart said, secret identities don't exist here anymore, and... I haven't been called Robin... it was a lifetime ago. So I'd prefer if you just stick to Dick. And he's not my kid, actually. His name is Bart. Bart... Allen." Dick said as Wally looked at the kid, Bart, who took off his mask. Bart ran a hand through his brown hair, he looked nervous to say anything.

Wally looked at him, confused. "Bart... Allen?"

Bart nodded slowly. "For all intensive purposes I'm actually your first cousin, once removed." He added slowly.

"First cousin... once removed? You, you're the speedster. That knocked me out." Wally said, his brain still confused.

"Yeah, I am. Your comm link was sending a frequency, we didn't want to be found."

Wally nodded in understanding. "Soooo... First cousin once removed? How does that work?"

"Well, Iris married Barry and had kids and one kid had him. Although thinkin' bout it, from our perspective you, Mr. West, were quite literally removed."

"E... Streamline it."

"What? It's true."

"Still, trying ease him in."

"I... sorry. It' just we need answers, and you know me, just gettin' down to brass tacks, plus more we drag this dialogue out the more anxious he's going to get."

"I-wait, ease me into what? Where exactly am I?" Wally said, his mind close to full focus almost coming back.

"Bunker under the Hall. Look Wally..." Dick rubbed the back of his head nervously, then he pinched the bridge of his nose. Wally was getting more anxious. "Its more of... when actually. I don't think there's any real way to tell you this, but you're in the-"

"Wait...I-wait, don't say it. Removed? Years? When? I'm... I'm in the future." He stood up immediately to look at all of them. "HOLY F*#% I'M IN THE FUTURE!?"

Wally began panicking for at least a good minute, shooting every now and then a few swear words as he tried to process what he's learned.

"Dude, come on, there's a kid present." E muttered, but not actually caring, just trying to keep focused.

"Ya, but you swear a lot too. And I'm usually there." Bart was quick to retort, barely hearing E's comment.

"Hey, I'm recording all of this for the archive, don't want to keep blocking out words, it takes a lot of ram. Plus, the walls aren't that thick, don't want the Reach to find us and kill us." He added the last part dryly as both of them turned back to Dick and Wally.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN THE FUTURE?! I CAN'T TIME TRAVEL! SPEEDSTERS CAN'T TIME TRAVEL! BARRY WOULD HAVE TOLD US! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD US NOT TO IF WE COULD. I-THAT'S NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE! WHAT THE-I DON'T—"

"Well," E leaned next to Bart, "theoretically in this universe, no." E muttered jokingly to Bart, or at least he thinks he did.

"Wally, Walls, just cool it alright. W-We have an explanation for all of this." Dick said quickly, immediately regretting it as he turned to E and Bart. "Right?"

"Really?" Wally said, eyes erratically shifting to the guys behind Dick.

"Oh yeah we do, we're just-uh, workin' on it right now." E said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just, relatively, at this moment we have don't have a clear idea. All we know is, for this universe, no, theoretically you speedys technically can't time travel. But I dunno." He shrugs.

"What? You're a computer, how do you not have any idea what's going on ?" Wally snapped back without thinking.

"Hey, its always good to admit when you have no idea, no shame in that. So don't get snippy with me dude, only giving you a pass because this is a unique situation for all of us. Better me giving it to you straight right now then dancing around it. Point is there are multiple variables to consider, if you want at least a solid answer, give us time. Or you can figure it out yourself. If you want, when you've calm down, we'll shoot all the ideas we got." E shot back. After a while, Wally reluctantly nodded, E had a (annoyingly) true point.

"E." Dick said to E, who mouthed a sorry as he went back to work on nearby monitor. "Yeah...Wally, this reaction is understandable, alright. I'm sorry Wally. I'm sure this isn't what you expected. I mean none of us expected this."

"I-no, I didn't expect to be here, but what's worse is... What's worse is why is the future like this? What happened?" Wally said, he wasn't angry at being in the future, on different circumstances he'd be ecstatic, but the fact that world is like this, he was afraid. Was it because of him? What happened? Where did it go wrong?

"...I'm sorry."

"Dick... Please. Give me something."

"I... I'm sorry. Before we explain that we need to know some important things. I promise we'll tell you soon as possible. But for now we need to know how you got here. Wally, this is very important, what's the last thing you remember?"

What was the last thing Wally remembered? Wally closed his eyes, rubbing his temples to focus.

 _"Yeah, I got it! Be right back! Get everyone clear!"_

 _Then a flash of bright light engulfed his vision._

Wally shook his head. "W-we were in Star Labs Nevada with the team, something happened with particle collider, it got messed up, only way to shut it down was to-to..." Wally shut his eyes.

"Run against it's rotation." Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was... in Spring of 2011."

"Yeah. It was. I..." Wally said, his eyes shifting between everyone, afraid to ask the next question. "H-How long has it been since then?"

Everyone looked at one another, E and Bart looking to Dick as he rubbed the back of his head, as if not wanting to speak.

"...44 Years. Its been 44 years since that happened."

"W-what? That can't be right, are you sure?" Wally turned to E.

"Well, if you want a rough estimate then its 43 years and a few months." E piped in.

"What about the League? The team? Is this all because I disappeared?" Wally looked at all of them, and barely noticing that E was crossing his arms and looking away, trying to not say something but muttering it instead. Bart stayed silent the whole time, as if he didn't want to unintentionally say something.

"What?" Dick responded, looking scared at his friend who looked like he just gained the weight of the world on his shoulder. He looked at him, with little pain in his voice. "Walls no, that's... that's not what happened."

"I assure you Mr. West," E added, "what occurred here to this world is beyond you, beyond all of us and was not caused by your disappearance, you can count on that." He added the last part strongly.

"Well, if it wasn't just me then what was it?"

Dick looked away. "I-it was a lot of things."

"But most importantly," Bart spoke in, "It was the Reach."

"The Reach?"

"Yes, and what we're living in now is what we call the Reach Apocalypse." Bart crossed his arms. "Those things you saw? Followed by the blue hulking guy? That's the Reach. And Blue Beetle, the armored monster, is the sole overseer of this world. He makes the non-metahumans into slaves, scavenging for parts in different sectors of the world." He added the last part bitterly.

"Metahumans?"

"Enhanced people like you and Bart, just a more colloquial term for them is all. Coined it back in 2016, I think." E said, treading lightly as he looked at Bart, who said all those words while still being vague.

"I... I have so many questions." Wally asked defeated.

"I know, I—" Dick turned to the door behind Wally, a figure in the shadows who motioned to Dick. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Wally asked as Bart and E looked at one another with a knowing glance.

"I'll be back, I have to speak with someone, but I'll be back. Count on it. Talk to Bart and E, get settled, and they'll try to the best of their ability to accommodate you, alright man?"

Wally reluctantly nodded at Dick, who hugged him to comfort him for a brief moment before weirdly leaving in a hurry. Dick walked into the room behind them and Wally could swear he saw another figure in there looking at him.

With that Dick disappeared into the next room, shutting the door.

"Soo...?" Wally looked at E and Bart, both raised a brow. "I know it's a bad time, but is it possible you guys have any food? Just asking."

...

Dick shut the door behind him and the figure, the red light turning to green as he locked it. The room was right next to Wally and the others, but was soundproofed enough that they can chat. They looked through the camera staring at Wally and the others. The figure locked on Wally's face. Dick just stood there, waiting if he should make the first move or not.

"Is it him?" The figure asked shakily in a hoarse but smoky voice. "Is it really him Dick?" She pleaded to him in the dimly lit room as she turned to him.

Dick nodded, his eyes slightly reddening. "Yeah Art. It is him." He added softly. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it as she looked between him and the camera staring into the room.

"Are you sure it is _him_ , 100 percent? And he's not like..." Artemis said making a gesture between the them as her voice slightly failed her, her last words dipping between her and Dick, as Dick knew exactly what she was trying to say. He could tell she was trying not to sob. She dropped her head, looking to the ground and letting out a breath that she was didn't know she was holding for while.

"Arty, it is him. And no he's not a clone, trust me. We all went through a lengthy interrogation process. It payed off." He said as he lightly put a finger under her chin so she can look at him. Her eyes were reddening, her features were tired, worn out by all the sleepless nights. He brushed a stray hair from her face as they looked at one another.

"But is it really him? He's looks so... young."

"It is him, but not the one we knew, he's from the past... and I don't know how he got here but he's here. Alive."

"I just can't believe it." She said as she squeezed both his hands tightly, looking at his blue eyes. He dropped his head to get a better look at her, hesitantly freeing one his hands to raise it to her face, eventually doing it to gently wipe a tear off her face. Her smile was soft and strained like after all this time, all this pain, none of them deserved to see this. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, Dick followed her lead.

Her breath was slow, she was thinking, trying to process this, but she was also trying not to cry. Not to break in front of them even though they were alone. Dick wanted to tell her that she didn't have to, and she knew he was going to, but no words came out between them, this was too much.

They stood there for a while, all these emotions and pain building up. They didn't know what to do, they didn't know if could do anything. All that came out were soft tears and unspoken words. Eventually they both opened their eyes to look at one another. "Our lives are so fucked aren't they Grayson?"

"Yeah, Art. Yeah, it is." He chuckled lightly.

"You know what have to do right?"

"Yeah... I do Art, Stay whelmed and-"

"Get Traught." She added, softly smiling, as if some life was coming back to her. Dick chuckled back, grinning like he did when he was a kid. Artemis pulled her head back, Dick did the same as they both turned to the screen. "...So, if he is from the past? When from?"

Dick took a sharp breath, confused. "That's the crazy thing Art. He says from Spring of 2011, Star Labs Nevada. But if you and I remember as correctly as we can, then-"

"Then that makes no sense." She looked at the screen. "It was all there. Wally was there, completely fine and intact after stopping the accelerator. He would have told us if he went to the future. Wouldn't he?" She said the last part confused.

"Yeah, he would have. Or at least when it was important. Bart, E, and I think that either something happened to him on the way back, or he didn't want to tell us... or we're in a new timeline entirely."

"Fuck." Artemis ran a hand through her hair, trying to process this. "You know what we have to do right? This could be a so many paradoxes, only worse."

"Yeah I know. E and Bart are keepin' it close to their chest, in their own ways. For now, we've told him all he needs to know. Just the Reach and Blue Beetle."

"Wait, so how much of the rest can we say?" She looked him, trying to understand.

"We're not going to tell him a lot. Not right now. At least until we figure out what to do. We've got a lot of theories on how he got here. If one of our theories is even right, and hopefully it's one of the good ones, I still don't think this might go the way we want it. Either way, Art, I'm scrambling right now. I don't think I know how this goes. If we tell him everything, I don't think he'll be able to take it. We have to tread carefully here. I-don't, I-just—"

Artemis stopped him speaking, placing a finger over his lips. He calmed down as looked at her.

"I know Dick." She grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. She walked up to him and placed her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. "I don't want to break his heart in more ways than it is now." She looked up back at him. Both of them scared. "But what if he does find out?"

"Well, if he does find out, then we'll have to hope he doesn't die." Dick said, "I want to tell him everything, to save us from this. But I don't know what would happen." Dick said he layed his chin on top Artemis' head.

"I know Dick. I know. Fuck paradoxes." Artemis said as she buried her face into his chest.

...

"Soo...?" Wally looked at E and Bart , both raised a brow. "I know it's a bad time, but is it possible you guys have any food? Just asking." After that run and exploding into existance he was beyond beat.

Wally looked between the two of them. Both who threw glances at each other like they were telepathically linked.

"If there isn't any. It's fine. I'll just—" A load rumble filled the room. His stomach picked the worst time to grumble loud. As always, bad timing.

Geez.

E rubbed the back of his head. "Um-we'll try and reconfigure rations to accommodate you. Though not making any promises-" E said before being cut off by Bart.

"It's fine, he can have my rations." Bart said without hesitation. Wally looked at him, very embarrassed.

"Are you sure? I mean aren't you a speedster too? Won't you get hungry?" Wally said worriedly, he didn't want to mess with anybody's way of living. Especially if he was to go back. Hopefully he goes back. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine, unlike your powers, mine are genetic, so I don't have a higher drive to eat as much as you. I mean, Allen Family genes have to come with benefits right?" Bart explained, slightly rambling to Wally who nodded in somewhat understanding. E, who Bart knew was looking at him rolling his eyes in total understanding for the situation despite it sounding like the biggest load of bullshit he's ever heard the kid say.

"Alright, if you're fine with it. I'm good." Wally looked at Bart. It made sense. "Thank you, so much."

"Hey, gotta do something for my first cousin once removed right?" Bart smiled at him lightly as he placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Wally looked at E. Who was staring at Bart waiting for him finish talking. Bart turned around to E. Bart sighed. "It's time isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, sorry man." E said almost sadly. "Scout sector 91, 92, 19, 94."

"Wait." Wally said as he took off his googles. "Take it, you probably need it more than I do."

Bart nodded, looking at the goggles "Schway, thanks cuz." He picked up a strap in a tool box, tying it around the goggles so they won't slip. "Okay, see ya in a bit. E, after he's done, you know what to do." E nodded, but before Bart began to put on his bandana, E slipped him a little bit of food. Bart whispered to him. "Dude no, come on, no. I don't deserve this. These are your sentimentals." He said looking at the little munchy foods he gave him.

"Yeah well now they're yours, besides why do you think they're my reserves, I'm a bot, don't need them. It's not much anyways. Now go. Go make it up by finding us some good stuff." E whispered back as Bart said thanks. "Eat. You'll feel better."he said looking at the chocolate that he hoped didn't expire.

"Take care of him ya old bucket of bolts."

"Acknowledged. Stay safe." Bart nodded back at E as he took off.

Wally didn't see much as he lay back down on the cot looking at the ceiling of the bunker. He waited for the food which E went to go get.

He began to tap his fingers rapidly. Smiling that he realized how fast they went, at least had his powers back. Only realizing that he shouldn't use his speed. Rationing it off as to save energy and food consumption. Wally slumped back into sadness. E said that the more he thought about it, the harder's it's going to be to adjust to his hopefully temporary circumstances.

E walked back from the kitchen. With a small plate and a cup of water in hand. He sat down on the floor near Wally's cot.

Wally took the drink and small plate of food. He said thanks to E as he looked at him weirdly.

"No problemo. Bart should be back later. He's going to raid some places." E said cheerfully. Wally got whiplash by how many times he changed tones throughout the course of the past conversations, he wasn't sure how anyone dealt with it. "What's the matter dude?"

Wally looked at him, still weirded out that he was talking to a robot that was so _human_ , with facial features that resembled a human face, not a skull, but face, and with a full body as if he had skin but colored bluish-grey, it probably didn't help that he looked like an advanced terminator, good thing his eyes were just bright white. He's talked to robots before, why was this one different? "Nothing, well... I mean besides me being here, a lot. I don't know still trying to rap my head around this. Time travel doesn't exist. Its not possible. I can't be here, I'm not supposed to be here. I just... Ihave a lot of questions."

"Hey, if its any consolation, we're just as confused as you are." E said, his voce modulating into a comforting tone. "Don't worry, we'll talk about the theories and your questions later. But worrying about it right now isn't going to be of any help." E cocked his head to look at Wally, who was staring at E's arm, that was shifting slightly. "You good man?"

"Sorry, it's just..." This was awkward. He was humanoid but not like Tornado. "I'm just not used to seeing a robot with your... shape?" Wally cringed.

"I'm pretty sure you just called me fat." E said, sounding offended.

"What? No! Not what I meant, I just you've got shifting particles like ants, it's just... odd."

E looked at him, confused. Then coming to a realization. "Just pulling cords dude. Perhaps this will help." E shifted his body, turning and morphing it into a human, with skin color and clothes. He was taller than Dick, he looked he was 26, had brown hair, light but tanned skin, and wore clothes like he was a butler, but it was just a bit ruffled. "I assume this is better. I made it better."

"Woah, how did you..? You look..." He touched his skin, literally forgetting that he hasn't eaten yet. His skin was decently hard, but still shifting a little as he looked at him. "What are you made of?"

"They're nanomachines, lad." He added the last part too enthusiastically. "Plus it helps, being originally human, I don't have to focus on this structure too much, seeing as this was a older variation of my original body, but the original one you saw before, requires no concentration, so that's why I stay like that, after all it's just a holographic overlay."

Wally was admiring the nanotech before actually processing what he said. His eyes shot wide open as he looked at him. "Wait, what? Wait a minute, _E_ , as in—you-you're—"

"Dead." He cut him off in a monotonous voice. Before switching back to his weirdly chipper regular voice. "I know. Don't worry about it man. I'm over it." He added the last part positively, despite how crazy it sounded.

Wally was still shocked. "I... dude, man. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Walls. The original body may have died a horrible death, but this contingency was necessary." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Merging with watchtower and batcave computers, I live on, well not really, I mean I'm just a copy of his consciousness so it's not like it was a transference or anything. Original is dead for all intensive purposes. But nevertheless, I live to serve, to help, and hopefully one day see the end of this war."

"...I'm sorry." Wally said, just shocked.

"Hey, don't be. Sense of duty and determination helps me and us keep moving forward. As I always say, if I can do something good, I should, and if I can do more, I have to. Otherwise everything I've been through, well, what would have been the point?" Wally looked at him shocked at his words. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm doing all I can, everyone is because really, that's all we can do. That's all we should do. Keep a cool head. I may be dead, but, in the end, no one's really gone. Not really. Plus, it helps sometimes remember I'm not the only echo here. So I'm here, in all binary spirit." He said smiling like he wasn't scared.

Wally understood most of what he said, hung up on his words as if he remembered them. "Yeah, I think I got what you're saying. Thanks E." He was right, Wally had to stay focused, he shouldn't trouble anyone unless necessary. He had to remain strong.

"No problemo dude." E said as he looked at Wally, who was still holding his food. "You need a table?"

"No its fine I..." He looked around, he held both the plate and glass in his hands the whole time, there was nowhere, except the ground, and he's pretty sure he just saw a few cockroaches chitter by. "Um. Where can you get a table?"

E quickly morphed into a small bedside table, making a jokingly small transformers sound as he did.

"Come on, I don't shiv."

Wally was hesitant. "E, I appreciate it, but I have to ask, which part of your body is it?"

"Dude, I'm made of nano-tech. It's all relative. Plus your food's getting cold."

Wally hesitantly placed his food on the small desk part of the table, raising a brow. "I... thanks."

"No problemo sir. But let's not make this a regular thing okay? I got my own stuff to do."

...

Artemis and Dick stared at the monitor in silence, after finishing their previous conversation and ironing out all the details on what to say, they had to proceed.

"I'm ready to talk to him. Has he finished eating yet?" Artemis said to Dick, who let go of her hand as headed for the door.

"Yeah."

"You know," she patted her foot nervously. "I really don't know what to say."

"Art. It'll be fine." He said, walking up to her and tucking her loose strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned her head into his hand. "Besides we both look great for pushing 50 plus."

"Hey," she punches him on the shoulder lightly, he chuckles. "60 is the new 35."

Dick smiled lightly. "It'll be ok."

She nodded. "Don't make promises you can't keep Senile Wonder."

He chuckled. "I know, but Art, he'd be happy to see _you_ even if..." Artemis dropped her head. "I know you want to see him, it'll break his heart more if he found out you were here and didn't see him despite our circumstances."

"I know, I'm just afraid how _that_ conversation would go." She took a deep breath, she couldn't wait. "Okay, I'm ready." The door clicked from green to red as they slowly walked out to see the conversation between E and Wally.

"—So what else can you transform into?" Wally asked he placed his finished plate and drinks on the cot.

"Anything but a functioning person." E said jokingly, though possibly not really, before he transformed back into his grey form. He stood there quiet as his gaze went to Artemis. Who walked out of the other room with Dick. Wally quizzically looked at him, slowly turning around.

His heart stopped for a moment, mostly in confusion. "A-Artemis? Is that you?" She looked older, taller, with platinum strands of hair. But still, oddly the same Artemis.

Artemis could only nod as she jogged up to him. He ran up to her, stopping short and hugging her. He was so confused. She was here too? Who else was here? This was crazy. This whole thing was crazy.

"You okay Baywatch?" Artemis said, her voice strained.

Wally chuckled and shed a tear at that name. He dug his face into her chest despite the dirty clothes as he hugged her tighter. "Honestly no, but I'm glad to see you Artemis. I really am." He pulled his head from her chest and looked at her.

"We're glad to see you too. We really are, but Wally, we're... we aren't the same people you knew. You have to know that." She said, straining but clearly getting all the words out.

Wally barely heard her as he hugged her tighter, he motioned his other hand to Dick to come over. Dick obliged as he joined into what was now a group hug.

"I don't care. You're here, you're still the same to me." He hugged both of them tighter, looking like a little kid who had just found his lost loved ones.

The AI looked over at all of them, Wally was shedding tears as Dick and Artemis hugged him tightly. E smiled lightly, before dropping his gaze, his smile turning sad. As if he knew something was coming. Something bad.

...

 **Reach Main Warship, Over Atlantic**

 **April 23 2055, 16:00 EST**

*Translated from Reach*

"*Prepare a second test. The last one resulted in an energy surge that disappated before we could analyze it's yield. We need to see if this will be any threat to our mode.*" Blue Beetle said as he crossed his arms waiting for the computer to reply.

"*Scans indicate that the surge was most interesting result from this test, though it maybe costly to procede again. If proceeding, this will take some time.*"

Beetle shrugs.

"*What else is there to do around here? Run the second test again, I'm sure our slaves won't mind. It is their nature to run. If this wave can help us locate that signal and find more meat, then this endeavor will be a success. Plus... We have all the time in the world.*"

He said looking out at the rest of the unmanned drone fleet over the ocean, grinning as he looked at the horizon.

"*And so, the unslaved meat will fall.*"

...

...

...

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer but I had to cut out some stuff in order to streamline it, It was a little expo dumpy but with this type of story it has to be, the next chapter will be as well, mostly. Almost reaching the halfway point. Also I'm not sure people like longer chapters. Sound off if you prefer longer or shorter ones. Anyways, some references if you didn't catch them and some facts.

•91 and 92 were the issues Impulse first appeared in the Flash 1994.

•E's percent calibration is based on TARS from Interstellar

•Yes, E is a transformers fan

•Voice verification is a reference to Batman: Arkham Knight, I loved the end of the game.

•Kid Flash was displaced at 4:20pm, a reference to 42 which is the answer to everything *wink*

•Xenothium exists synthetically in this universe. *Wink*

•The nanobots E is made up of is based on Ted Kord's research as well as Star Labs' on the Amazo project.

•They are squatting underneath a large hollowed out section of Hall of Justice.

•I edited the first chapter and a little preface to the story, hopefully with this chapter you all can have an understanding of what this story is going to be.

•Yes, this is a sort of time travel story.

•Hopefully I can finish this before the new season of YJ comes out.

Anyways, happy holidays!


	3. The Kind Middle

"The Kind Middle"

* * *

 **Under the Hall of Justice**

 **April 25, 2055**

 **01:40 EST**

It was crazy.

It really was. Despite all circumstances, Wally actually fell asleep on the couch.

Artemis looked over him as he slept on the semi-ripped couch, his head layed on the couch arm as he softly snored. After changing into some (relatively) decent clothes and finally getting cleaned up from all the mess he experienced yesterday he was getting settled in.

Well...as settled as he can get.

He opened his mouth slightly as he continued to snore. He had fallen asleep in the dimly lit room that was bathed in light yellow as Artemis looked over him. They had talked for a while before that. It wasn't anything important or timeline destructive, it was just, talking. Remembering the times with the team and all that had happened between all of them in the past 9 months for him.

To her It felt like a lifetime ago.

She couldn't believe it was hers.

Artemis was still sitting up on the other side of the couch, looking at Wally. She had a sad smile on her face. She couldn't imagine how he felt. Alone, scared, and into the unknown of a destroyed world. She was glad he came out relatively unscathed as far as she knew. Still, it was something no one should have experienced. No one.

She stood up slowly, hoping that the squeaky springs wouldn't wake him. She cursed under her breath when she heard a low squeak, her eyes darting to him hoping he wouldn't wake. He didn't.

She grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it on him. It wasn't much to fight the cold that came from the random shifts in weather, but it was enough. She looked at him one last time before she left the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door, locking it.

Dick had left a little while before. He had to help with other stragglers who were living here in one of the other sections of the underground bunker. Bart would have stayed but he had to run for rations. While he couldn't carry a lot, he could always be counted to get the job done. He always wanted to help, it was his best way to do so, despite the toll it took on his body. Not that he would tell anyone that.

Artemis found Dick finishing up serving the last of the stragglers. Most of them were already turned in for the night in the dimly lit rooms of the bunker.

The bunker, while it was under the hall, didn't leave much space wise. While it was very large underground, most of it covered by debris. The interior of the hall above was damaged in a fight against some challenger and most of it fell into the underground. They hollowed out some sections into rooms and created an alternate exit into the sewers, but that didn't leave much for electricity and heat circulation.

Still, it served its purpose. Though for how much longer, no one was sure.

As she quietly walked up behind him, she thought about how she saw a little light in his eyes yesterday, seeing Wally yesterday made them both happy... and scared of what was to come. She was lucky Wally hadn't asked any hard questions, Wally knew the situation and tried his best to control himself and she appreciated that. Still, she was afraid that curiosity would get the best of him. Curiosity and the sense of not being able to do something would do that to someone. It usually did to most people. Adding to the fact sticking him in that room for who knows how long will probably make it worse.

Still, better than him finding out everything from someone else.

"Hiya." Dick said with a little cheer in his voice without even looking up. All this time and she could never sneak up on him. It was like a little game they had, something to keep them on their toes originally, but now there wasn't much to do except stay down here, so this kept them busy, one of the many things that do.

As she went up to him, he was finishing up the prep for the last person who nodded in thanks. He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Hey yourself." Artemis said back, going behind him and hugging him. He was so warm. "How's it going?"

"Rations are a little low, Bart's doing a double with E shadowing the patrols while working on the presentation, just wish we had more help though."

"Where's L?"

"She finished her shift. Now I guess she's busy, said she had to check something out in one of the other camps before leaving through the sewers. I tried to tell her no but..."

She smirked. "Yeah, I know. She's real stubborn like that. Lots of us are."

Dick laughed lightly, she liked it when he laughed. Not a lot of smiles here after all that's happened. Despite it all everyone tries to do their best. In their own ways. "Well I wouldn't call you that stubborn..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Grayson."

"Yeah, you're right... You're way more stubborn than that." She playfully punched him in the arm. He playfully pouted. "Hey, worth a shot?"

She rolled her eyes. "Still a dork." She smiled softly at him which he returned.

"It's in the DNA." They began walking to their section of the bunker, her arm wrapped around his.

"You cold?"

With her, never. He thought as he gripped her hand.

"Nope, what about you? How are you 'Mis?"

He looked at her with a little glint of light in his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Tired?"

"Yeah." She wanted to let out a exhasperated chuckle. "I'm tired, really tired."

He looked at her as he stroked the top of her head with his free arm. "Yeah. Me too Art, me too. Hopefully one day we could get some well deserved rest."

She layed her head on his bicep. "Why do I feel like that's never ever going to happen?"

He shrugs. "We are who we are. I guess all we really can do is..."

"Manage?" She grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled as he opened the door to their section of the bunker. He closed the door behind them. "You know Art. When I saw Wally there, for the first time in a long time... I started thinking a lot about them. All of them." He said as he sat on the small single bed, getting his shoes off. She sat right next to him, untying her hair.

"I know. It was easy doing that at first, not thinking about them and just helping people. But when Wally and I were in there, we talked for a while, about the League, the Team. About that crazy first year that they had."

"Yeah, I remember, what was the old saying?.." He said as he stroked his chin. "All Aster and no Dis." He scooted over as he layed down, one hand propping his head up to look at her.

"Didn't know how good it was. The memories. It's all so jarring now thinking about it."

He gave her a half smile. "I know Art. If they were all here, they could have done better. Better than us."

"Maybe. But we don't know that." He nodded hesistantly in agreement with her despite her not entirely sure of it herself. "I feel so bad for Wally. I'm glad that for now he doesn't look at us and see that we're some sort of ghosts of the people he knew."

Dick then took a small sharp breath. "He will eventually. As much as I don't want that to happen, he will." He finally laid down on the small bed, turning to face her. She propped the pillow up as he looked at her, eyes filled with determination with a small glint of uncertainty. "All we can do now Art is focusing on getting him home. Back to the past. Unhurt and safe."

She took a moment to stare at Dick, as she was hoping that it did go the way they both wanted. Wally going back in one piece, unscathed, and completely back to the way he was. And maybe, just maybe the future would be kind. Not this hellhole. But fate is ever rarely so kind.

Dick stretched out his arm, she slowly lifted her head and layed down on it, making a soft noise as she did. "As much I want to believe that. Somehow Dick...I don't think that it's going to go the way we think."

He grabbed her hands, intertwining it with his. His thumb lazily rubbing circles on the top of her hand. "...It usually never does."

"Not without a cost." She sighed. She pulled the small blanket as she slightly wiggled close to him to get warm. He reached to turn off the light. "So what's the plan now?"

"Now... We enjoy the time we have. Because in a couple of hours we're going have to explain a lot to Wally about the theories we have. And..."

"He's not going to like any of them."

His eyes dropped as he nodded. "No Art. He won't."

...

 **Wasteland, Outside the Underground Entrance**

 **Hours later**

Bart ran to the front of the entrance, which was hidden behind the hall and in the forest. He skidded slightly as he forced himself to stop. He dropped the heavy bag of rations from his shoulder to the ground, slightly struggling. He let out an exhausted breath. He was still working on those stops, just like Dad and Aunt Dawn taught him. He shoved that thought out of his head as he looked around before going next to keypad on the floor and pressing the password.

As he waited for the password to be accepted he noticed something. The air was getting colder again. The harsh wind blew against his body. He had shivers sent down his spine. Still he fought it off. He was used to it. He then looked up and saw small black particles of snow.

He raised his hand as he looked at the little black droplet fall slowly onto his palm. He looked at it as it changed into dark water. He wasn't surprised, what else was the color of snow supposed to look like?

He looked around a little bit, there was rubble covering where the hall used to be, practically most of the bunker was underneath that rubble, hidden. He looked over the horizon one last time before he turned to back. The entrance of the bunker opened as he took a small breath, lifting the bag over shoulder. Before he could do so, E walked out.

"Need a hand?" E said as he stuck his right hand out, his left hand began slightly disappearing as it redistributed into his right hand, making it bigger.

Bart took a small breath as he continued to sling the bag over his shoulder. "Thanks, but I'll got it, have to get fit somehow." Bart slightly joked to the bot.

From what Bart could tell E rolled his blueish white eyes. "You can manage later. Plus no one's going to fault you for getting a little help. And I don't think putting your body through the ringer actually gets you fit. Malnourished sure, but fit? I don't think so. Besides I'm literally made to help. Come on Bart. Your biometrics are low. You need your full strength." Bart waited for a moment, thinking. E continued to stick his hand out. "Dude, this requires a lot of focus. I may be a bot, but I can't literally do this forever. Plus you need a break too."

Bart exhaled in defeat at the robot/android, he slowly handed him the bag. "Fine." He said exhausted as he shoved his hands into his pockets as they both walked into the entrance that closed behind them. "Thanks again E." He added as he took off his mask and goggles that wally gave as they walked down the tunnel.

E walked down the stairs as he turned his head to him. "No problemo dude. What are robot butlers for?" He said in a monotone voice, with a small tinge of... something.

Bart turned to him. "You know I don't consider you a butler right? No one does." Bart reaffirmed immediately.

E nodded slowly. "... I know. It's just... easier for me to deal with... this." He looked at his shifting hands made of nanobots. "Helps me be focused. When there's a job to do. And... people to care for."

Bart cracked a small smile, nice to know there was still a lot of human left in there, meaning well in all he does. Even if it doesn't always come out properly. "I know E. I know." E nodded in agreement as they continued down in silence.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, where he shut a door behind them. E's big hand dropped the scraps on the table. Bart looked around as turned on the emergency lights, the room being filled with dim red. E turned to him. "How was the run?"

"It was fine." Bart said as he picked up the goggles. "Having Wally's goggles helped. Now I don't get much dust in my eyes." He started cleaning the lenses as E looked at the rations, doing math.

"Glad to hear. Try not to break your new toy."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bart said as he smiled lightly at the goggles. His new favorite.

"You cold?"

"Nop-" He said before he stopped himself, no point lying to the robot. "Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Got any wood?"

Bart pointed to the little stack of newspapers lying on the ground around the room. The bunker had multiples around them. Helped with heat. Bart bundled up some of the papers around, placing it near the hard ground far from the other spots with papers. E slowly transformed his hand into the small lazer, aiming it at the paper.

Bart sat next to the fire, warming his hands. "You still have that rod in there?"

"Yeah, but now it's empty." E said as his hand transformed back. E looked at the rations. "I take it the usual places are getting low?"

Bart nodded, furrowing his brows. He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, may have to find some new sectors to check out."

"We're still mapping out the Reach's routine. Shouldn't be too long before we find some more solid places."

"Still wish I could get more. I know it's not enough, more stragglers coming in every day now. I just wish I could do better." Bart took a small breath.

"Bart." E turned to him. Placing his large hand on his shoulder. "Your best is enough. Don't fault yourself for the circumstances outside your control." Bart hesistantly nodded. "Besides there are others in the sewers running other runs too."

"They're not as fast as me."

"I know. But just because you couldn't find a lot today doesn't mean it's not enough. You're doing your part. Also, I have noticed that there has been a sharp uptick in people coming here for the past week. I was informed that three or four camps were caught by Blue Beetle. One is being checked out by currently."

"Think something's going on? Beetle wasn't able to find these camps before. Why now?"

E narrowed his eye lights. "Mayhaps he's gotten bored, or he has a new toy that he's been using to find runaway and unenslaved humans."

"You mean a new toy with those little surges you sometimes detect? Could be."

"Perhaps. Those surges are... odd. I haven't been able to properly read them. It is... Interesting. Wish I could get a clear reading on it."

"Hopefully you get the chance. What do you think it's doing?"

"My binary guess... It's releasing something into the atmosphere and then pulling it back, collecting particles or something. The side effect being it can locate people."

"Collecting what?"

"Not sure. But if theories are brewing."

"So... why haven't they found us yet?"

"No clue. Could be the bunker's lining reinforcement. But still..."

"Only a matter of time." Bart said worriedly.

"Yeah. Do me a favor, If you see any wood, knock on it for me." Bart nodded. "Speaking of which, if you wanna know. I am working on the holographic demo for Wally."

Bart looked at him as he layed on the couch. "How's that going?"

"Well I am working on it, didn't say I was done."

"Isn't it due in like a few hours? Didn't Dick and Artemis say so?"

"Well... Yeah. But it's kinda hard, especially with my limited processing. But I'll get it done, I usually work well under pressure. At least I think I did. But on the semi-possible off chance that I don't finish it. What do you think of the etch and sketch alternative?"

Bart raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. "Uh...What's that?"

E's eyes shot up. "It's a-well. It's like a board with two circles and I-wait hang on I have a tool for this I—oh wait," He smacked his head, slightly shifting. "I am a tool." He transformed into a semi-large black board with two circles on the write and left. His eyes began to draw lines on the board. "Like this."

Bart looked at him quizzically. "You're going to transform into that to explain paradoxes?" Bart deadpanned.

"...Yeah sure, why not? I'm mean it was just a thought. I could turn into a board but I dunno. I like etch-n-sketches. Plus Bart, holograms are hard. And they require lots of focus. Solid objects aren't that hard, well they are but not as bad as holograms. And usually they aren't appreciated enough. I... point is I might just whatever is best."

Bart shrugged as he layed down. "Sounds good to me. I'm sure it'll be fine either way."

"Swanky." E shifted back.

Bart looked behind E, the door to Wally's bunker was still closed. "Is he still sleeping in there?"

E nodded as he started working on the holograms. "I don't know how he does it."

"Sleep? He's a speedster who used up all his energy. How long has he been out?"

"Few hours since Artemis talked to him. I think 12 or something. Plus he hasn't been outside that bunker the entire time he's been here. Must be nuts." Soon they both heard a loud yawn coming from the room. "Actually... I think he's just wakin' up."

Bart stood up immediately but slightly fatigued. "I'll keep him company."

"You sure? You need some rest."

Bart shrugs. "I'll rest when I need to."

E looked at him for a moment before nodding. "...Aight. Just keep it short. Don't want you passing out in case something happens."

Bart began walking to the door. "When does something ever happen?"

E shrugged in agreement as Bart entered Wally's room.

...

Wally woked up groggy. His eyes barely able to open as he turned on the couch. "Zzz... No mom, I don't want to visit her-zzz."

It was only until he fell off the couch that he realized he wasn't home.

He stood up immediately before he remembered.

"Oh yeah. The future. Right."

"Hey." The voice said behind, he turned around immediately.

"Oh hey Bart. Just drifted off for a bit." Wally said as he looked around for a clock.

"If you consider a bit almost 15 hours then you and I have very different definitions. Must be a past thing, its cool cuz." Bart joked.

"Yeah, must be. Truth is I wasn't sure if I could sleep at all, I'm just glad that I had Art and Dick here. And now I have a cousin, which is cool."

Bart smiled proudly. "Feeling's mutual Cuz."

Wally scratched his head. Tapping his foot. "Hey... if you don't mind me asking-"

"Depends on what you're asking. Can only tell you vague answers, don't want any spoilers to crash the timestream."

"Crash it? If only." Wally said below his breath, Bart barely heard him. "No, I was just wondering... how-how old are you?"

"I..." Bart said, thinking for a moment. "I think I'm twelve. I remember my dad saying I was 9 a while back in one of the camps. So I just assumed the day he told me was my birthday. It's kinda hard to keep track when the Reach don't give out calendars, you know?"

Wally immediately regretted asking. "Well you look kinda older so I just assumed 14 or 15. Which brings me to my next question... If that's fine with you?"

"I'm guessing the question is where are my folks if they have the same abilities as me?"

"I mean if you don't want to it's fine, I'd understand because of how painful it could be, I just... Well, you seem pretty competent with how you handle your speed, and you don't tire as easily. And I don't think the Reach would allow speedsters to train."

Bart scracthed his head. "Trust me, I do tire. Just, gotta find the motivation to keep going." Wally nodded, thinking he should stop asking. "As for your other question..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine..." It wasn't directly tied to immediate future of Wally. It was fine. "They're probably gone. I don't know about my dad. Last I saw my dad was about two years ago. Two and a half years ago for my Aunt Dawn. My mom died in one of the camps. Never got to give her a proper burial."

"I'm sorry." Wally said as he walked over to him to hugged him. Bart leaned into his shoulder, before pulling back.

"Don't be man. Wasn't you who got them diced. They taught me a lot about what I know with my speed, but... But not a day goes by I wouldn't trade my speed just to see them again."

Wally looked at the little kid. No wonder he looked older, he suffered through so much. Yet he keeps pulling through. Wally couldn't imagine how he gets through it everyday. "Still, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost my loved ones like that. So you think they're no chance they could be alive?"

Bart immediately answered. "No, I'm sure. I saw them get taken away by the Reach myself. Only way I didn't get moded was because I followed what they said, not use my speed. A few months later Dick and Artemis found me on a reach ship being transported, and I've been trying help out ever since."

"I'm sorry Bart. Wish I could help... Somehow."

"You will. By getting back to the past. And... maintaining the timeline."

"Maintain the timeline? You mean after all of this? And pretend it just doesn't exist? Not even try to fix it?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Rules are rules. You'll understand in a few more hours when we present. Though hopefully the etch -n-sketch gets the point across." Wally looked at him confused. "We don't have a marker board. Get some more sleep, alright. It's still late." Bart said as he walked away, hoping Wally wasn't going to ask another question.

"Bart, wait." Bart slowly turned to see Wally with a look of determination but slightly worried about what he was going to say. "What... What happened to the Flash?"

Bart debated on what to say, for a brief moment he had no idea. This was a mistake now, Bart knew it. Wally knew it too, it just slipped. If he said nothing, Wally would look into to it and wonder. If he said he died, it would lead to more questions about how and why. A speedster was caught in a place where he had no direction to run to.

He already took too long. Best to say something now. He had no choice.

He looked at Wally, taking a small breath. "He died." He said, keeping it as vague as possible with how he delivered it.

Wally was in deep thought. Bart wanted to say something. To add to it. But he wasn't sure what to do. After a few moments Wally

spoke. "How do you do it?"

Bart was caught off guard. "Do what?"

"That. Continue like nothing's bugging you. Like the whole world isn't just a pile of ash outside."

Bart looked down. "The whole reason I can do this is because the whole world is ash outside. I can't be focused on mourning, no matter how much I want to, and trust me, I want to. But... the world's bigger than all of us. And maybe, just maybe, it'll be different one day. But for now, all we can do is settle."

Wally looked at him in disbelief. "That... That sounds like a tough way to live."

"Yeah... but it's a good way not to get moded though. Point is, all we can do is our best, that's all it is really. Now get some sleep, okay? We all need some."

"...Okay." Wally said, despite looking more awake now then ever. "Hey Bart..."

"Yeah?..." Bart held his breath as he felt his heart skip.

Wally looked down. As if he was trying to control himself. "...I'm-I'm sorry you never got a chance to meet Uncle Barry. He was a good man."

Bart let a small sigh escape his mouth. "I'm sure he was Barry. Gramps must have been a great one. Good night."

Bart walked out the door, but not before seeing Wally look at him, his face turning sad as he sat down on the couch trying to sleep.

Bart immediately closed the door, he slumped down on the concrete wall, not caring about the slight debris scratching his back as he covered his mouth to let out a shallow breath. He had hoped he didn't do anything that gave anything away.

...

 **Few Hours Later**

"Ughhh... Dick?" Artemis said as she looked to the side next to the small bed and saw there was empty space. If he wasn't here... She saw a figure on the floor. "Hmm. E you here?"

E stood up from the floor near the door. "Hey Arty." Artemis turned to him still tired. "Good afternoon to you."

"Good morn—afternoon." She corrected herself. "What's up? You seen Dick?" She said nonchalantly as she stretched out, E turned to the wall.

"Yeah actually, he's taking care of some stragglers. Didn't wanna wake you up. Dick asked me to watch you for a bit and tell you the archery range is ready for you. So I just doozed off and waited until you woke."

Artemis laughed as she sat up. "Heh, yeah, as always, I would have done the same. Help a girl up?" Artemis said as E walked next to her, putting an arm out. She grabbed it without even looking as she stood up, this was routine. How are you?"

"Not well. Not well at all. You Arty?" E said as they walked to the bench with clothes.

"Yes. And Nope."

"Huh." E shrugged. "Must be the weather."

Artemis chuckled. "Heh. Yeah. Must be." Artemis changed into her clothes as E walked away from her, facing the wall.

"They're outside Arty. Also, Wally is awake, he's talkin' to Bart about chicken whizzies." Artemis smiled, nice to see Wally has other company, and Bart's smart, he knows what to do.

"That's good." Artemis dreaded as she asked the following question. "It presentation time yet?"

"No, not yet." Artemis let out a small sigh of relief. "Biometrics indicate you're nervous."

"E... you're doing it again."

"Sorry, habit." She rolled her eyes. "I assume you're nervous to present?"

Artemis nodded. "Yup." What they told Wally today, well she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear that he couldn't do anything.

"If it's any consolation, just pretend the audience is in their underwear. Should knock the nerves right out."

She smiled lightly. "You know, I'm not sure that really works."

"If you want I can print up some cue cards." He chuckled. "Maybe transform myself into a huge stress ball?"

She rolls her eyes. "E. Thanks... for the light perk-me-up."

"Anytime, Arty." E finally turned to face her. Placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hopefully he takes it well. Well, as well as expected."

"I hope so too."

Artemis then heard some shouting from the door behind them.

...

"—they got captured! Shouldn't we do something?!" The girl who was barely over forty, but looked tired and rugged with dirty hair that couldn't be distinguished between either black or dark red remarked to Dick. Luckily it was just the two of them while the stragglers were in a different section.

"Li-Look," Dick pinched his nose. "we're taking as many stragglers as we can here. But whatever's going on, it looks like Beetle's has a new toy. And I'm pretty sure you can see we don't have the man power to fight him, maybe barely hold him off."

"But we have to do something! Anything. People who were freed are getting placed into camps and all we can do is nothing. To top it off, you've been more focused on whatever's behind that closed door that you haven't told us about instead of figuring out how to get the stragglers out of there!"

"I agree with you, we should do something, we have to. But for now we just can't. We barely know Beetles patterns and we don't have enough space to house everybody. Bart's been running double shifts mapping the patterns where they aren't present but we can do only so much. I know you want to help. I do. But we just can't."

"So what? We're just going to let them get recaptured? Taken as prisoner? People who resisted were killed. We can't just stay here and do nothing."

Dick let out a sigh. Lowering his voice. "We're not doing nothing. We're biding our time. There's a difference. We've had this conversation before."

"Yeah, we had. And it's only a matter of time until they find us here."

Dick let out an exhausted breath. "...I'm sorry. We can't save anyone if we try to save everyone. If we're going to deliver a hit to the Reach, we better make sure it's big and it counts. And I'm sorry to say that we don't have anything like that. Not without delivering a big blow to ourselves."

She crossed her arms. "You know, the _real_ Nightwing would have found a way. The _real_ Justice League would have found a way to save everyone."

"Hey!" Artemis said as her and E walked out the door of her section. "Cool it, alright, no need to fight."

Dick turned to her, not looking at Artemis. "Well, they're not here, sorry. I wish they were, but they're not." He said, his voice strained.

She looked at him "Yeah. I know. Sorry." She said to him, slightly regretting it as she walked away.

Artemis grabbed Dick's hand, intertwining it with hers as she raised his chin with her free hand to look at him.

His eyes looked... tired. So tired. She knew as well as he did that they both hated not being able to do anything, to not even try. E waited for a moment before patting him lightly on back.

"Is everything alright?" A voice came out from behind them as Wally peeked his head out the door. Bart tried to stop him as he held him off, before Wally got the better of him and just opened the door immediately.

"Yeah Walls, just a little spat. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Wally said with worry as he tried to step out the door, Bart stopped him halfway by holding his shoulder, with an apologetic look on his face. With this and what Bart just told him about what Wally asked this morning, they had both made mistakes, the had to be more careful.

"Yeah man. Just. Stay in there. We'll explain what we need to."

Wally hesistantly stepped back into his room.

Dick muttered slightly under his breath. He remembers vaguely that look on his face, that look of sadness of not being able to do anything, and using it do something. He shouldn't have seen that. Hopefully he didn't hear everything.

"E..."

"Yeah Dick?"

"Biometrics on Wally?"

"You sure man?" Dick and Artemis nodded. E sighed reflexively. "Elevated heart rate, blood pressure slightly above level, pupil dilation and eye twitches indicates rage and focus. Other scans show he's scared, angered, and determined, compared to before when he was just scared."

This wasn't good. Seeing the world was bad enough, but after hearing Dick arguing and Bart's almost slipup, they weren't sure what was to happen anymore. He shook his head. "You done with the presentation?"

E nodded almost sadly, he was done for a while now. "Yeah man, it's done. You-you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Artemis looked at Dick. "Do your thing and preface it a bit. We have no choice. Wally needs to know the stakes now. And he needs to know why he can't leave here and just change the future. Because if he will, he could not only destroy the space time continuum..."

Artemis looked down sadly.

"...He could die, probably for nothing."

"I'll...I'll try to streamline it."

Dick nodded hesistantly as he turned to Wally's door.

"Thanks. Now let's get to it."

...

A/N: This chapter was originally at least a 14k chapter, but it would have been wayyy too long.

Some notes:

•I believe I am at the halfway point, should be done, though I'm not sure since I split up this chapter. Hopefull its good enough. :)

•Next chapter is gonna be a little spotty and sci-fi-ish with lots of popular culture and sciency stuff about time travel and paradoxes. I'll try and accomodate as much as I can.

•I'm not sure I'll finish this before YJ season premiere, maybe after premiere, still on vacation. But I do intend to finish it.

•Also to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and messaged me, Thank you! You make me feel great, hopefully you guys had a swell holidays and enjoy the rest of this story!

•Also had to repost, writing on the phone on the go formats it weirdly.

REVIEWS RESPONSES:

 **tjgrove** : Thank You!

 **VeronicaChase** : Thank you very much, I have the middle and ending already mapped out, just have to add some tweaks, but I do intend to finish it.

 **Saalejandra** : ¡Si! Es muy difficile escribe ¡Gracias! (Sorry, don't know how to speak proper spanish, so thank you, I will continue to work on it.)


End file.
